


Nighttiming

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you?" Hermann asked, trying to get his hands to stop shaking.<br/>"This is probably the part where I tell you my superhero name? Yeah, this would be the part but I haven't thought up of a name yet so yeah lets just skip this part and let me-" The man saluted Hermann clumsily before turning and running the other direction.<br/>[Discontinued]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Hermann complained under his breathe about how no one else had cared to turn in the numbers about the new data from the hydro-thermal vents as he left the building. Everyone had already left by then, leaving Hermann to lock up the place as he struggled to keep the research papers and his leather briefcase from falling to the floor.

"Stupid _squabbling children._ " Hermann hissed, cursing his colleagues internally. The cold humid night was making his suit stick to him, but it was still somehow too cool to take off his black blazer, much less his sweater vest. He hated the weather here like nothing else.

Hermann turned on his heel and continued to walk towards the way to his apartment which was, yes maybe just a little  _too_ far away to be walking there in the middle of the night. But what else could he do? Hermann hesitated for second before remembering the short cut to the apartment. It cut through an alleyway and a few streets and it felt unsafe even in the light of the morning, but it also got him to his apartment a lot quicker than taking the long way. _  
_

He readjusted the blazer and tightened his grip on the briefcase before heading towards the alleyway.

A few minutes in Hermann someone else walking behind him. A strange tingle of worry worked itself down his neck and onto his back as he tried to tell himself it was probably some late night jogger or perhaps someone out for a stroll. He squared his jaw and told himself that this was  _positively ridiculous of course it would be idiotic to assume that someone was out to get him_  right as something shoved his shoulder hard enough for the briefcase to fall to the floor. _  
_

Hermann let out an _oomph_  as he stumbled slightly. " _Excuse_ me-" He snapped as he felt adrenaline course through him setting his nerve to fry.

"Give me your wallet." The stranger- a man with dirty blonde hair and a twisted mouth- sneered at him as he felt something sharp press against his ribs.

_Oh_

"And why should I?" Hermann asked, breathless as he tried to reign the fear away from his voice. It failed spectacularly, coming out breathy and shaking. Hermann had already broken out into a cold sweat and he felt the start of the shivers coming on, both from the nervous energy and from the cold. The knife shined in the corner of his eye.

"I don't want to hurt you old man, but I will if you don't give me what I want." The man snarled, twisted the piece of metal slightly as a reminder.

Hermann clenched his teeth and nodded curtly, hating himself for it. He went to get the briefcase from the ground only to have the man shove him again, lightly this time so he wouldn't fall over.

"No sudden movements." The man warned him. Hermann nodded again, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. 

He could already hear Lars disdain and anger at Hermann for giving in so easily.

Hermann grabbed the briefcase slowly with one hand, about to hand it to the mugger when someone cleared their throat. Hermann turned to look at the man quizzically only to see him staring at someone else with wide eyes.

"Alright asshole take a step back and I might let you go." A  slightly muffled voice said boldly. Hermann turned.

The new arrival was decked out in a black and grey pullover, the hood pulled up and a black scarf covering his nose and the lower half of his face. And his eyes. The man’s eyes were an iridescent bright blue outlined with black, a startling enough contrast that it seemed to make his eyes glow. His eyes and upper cheekbones were spotted with matching blue dots that were set to softly outline the contour of his cheek bones. The masked man was standing with his legs spread wide apart, making him seem even shorter than Hermann and the man trying to mug him.

"Get the hell out of here, this has nothing to do with you." The mugger growled.

"Yeah, sure, like I'm totally going to do that." The man rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Because I'm definitely going to let you rob some innocent man. Yes, _very_ likely."

The mugger turned the knife on the man with the strange eyes. "If you don't leave I'll hurt you." The blond threatened. He took a menacing step towards the other man.

 _Do something_ Hermann screamed at himself internally, his head feeling especially light.

The mugger came at the man, swinging a fist in his direction. The man, the one with the scarf covering his face, moved back quickly and grabbed the muggers arm before it could hit him. Immediately the mugger moved the knife to stab him but before he could the other man stopped him. Somehow, the knife had landed near the new arrival.

"Ha, nice try." The masked man said, something about his voice gave off the impression that he was grinning. "How about we get rid of this, yes?" The man grabbed the knife, pulling his scarf down and spitting sometime bright blue on it. Something about the way the metal seemed to corrode away reminded Hermann of acid. The man had pulled the scarf back. _  
_

The mugger looked positively livid now. "You son of a-"

Hermann hit the man as hard as he could with the briefcase, all too aware of how light it was.

The mugger grunted as he tried to look at Hermann and in an instant the masked man had looped an arm around his neck. Hermann sputtered out a curse.

"Are you _choking him?_ " Hermann asked. The simple thought of killing someone, or at least being an accessory to murder, made Hermann's hands shake as his head felt significantly lighter than it did a minute ago.

"Dude _w_ _hat?_ Of course not! Who do you think I am? A killer?" The man asked, clearly affronted. The mugger had stopped scratching at his arm and instead aim higher. The man ignored him. "I seriously just saved you from getting mug, a 'thank you' would be nicer than a 'your choking him,' wouldn't you say?" The man asked sarcastically.

Hermann watched, eyes wide.

The blond that had tried to mug him stopped struggling, but not before he grabbed the end of the mans scarf and made it unravel. "Shit. Hold on." He dropped the mugger and readjusted the scarf, giving Hermann a glimpse of-  _what the hell was that?_

"What the hell are you?" Hermann asked as he felt a tremor start in his hands again. He dropped the briefcase on the floor.

 The man's eyes widened for a second before he cleared his throat. " Right so this is probably the part where I tell you my superhero name? Yeah, this would be the part but I haven't thought up of a name yet so yeah lets just skip this part and let me-" The man saluted Hermann clumsily before turning and suddenly running the other direction. Hermann watched him run away, trying to overcome the sudden urge to laugh.

* * *

As soon as Hermann arrived at his apartment door he collapsed against the frame. He heard a door open distantly in the background as he fumbled for his keys. He barely managed to unlock the door when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned.

"Late night out?" Newton Geiszler, his neighbor from across the hall, asked casually as he leaned against his door frame. He was wearing some old worn out band shirt and his boxers. Hermann tried not to stare at how the tattoos on his arms were snaking up to disappear under his short sleeves, or how he looked with his hair messier than usual (in this case it looked like he had actually just woken up) and how it made him look especially attractive.

"Hermann?" Newton looked at him expectantly. Right. He had asked a question.

"It's _Doctor Gottlieb_." Hermann said with no edge in his voice. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened tonight." He added with an indignant sniff.

Newton smiled knowingly at him. "I seriously doubt that."

"Good  _night,_ Geiszler." Hermann forced himself to leave the hallway and head inside without looking back at his decidedly  _very_ attractive neighbor.


	2. Strange Times We Live In

"I mean, you should have seen me. I was amazing, saving Hermann like the knight in shining armor I am!" Newt grinned, propping his elbows up on the bar as Mako rolled her eyes at him as she continued to work.

"Is he still going on about his neighbor?" Raleigh asked as he dried a cup with a hand towel, looking all the part of an attractive bartender.

"Yes I am. In case your less perceptive than I originally thought, I'm right here so you don't have to talk about me in the third person." Newt replied as he absently took a sip of his coffee. It was way too early to be drinking, but there were still some people nursing drinks in their hands littered around the tables and very few at the bar.

"Newton here was telling me about how he helped Doctor Gottlieb with an errand." Mako said simply. Raleigh nodded before being called over by one of the other bar patrons. Mako turned to look at Newton in the corner of her eye. "Newt you have to be more careful when you talk about your... affliction." She watched Newton falter for a second before adding, "But it's a good thing you did for your  _crush._ " She said it teasingly.

"Like you're one to talk, little miss I-walk-mr.handsome-home-from-work-to-keep-him-safe." He grinned knowingly. She leaned over the bar to smack him upside the head, but missed when he moved to the side. He stuck his tongue out at her before looking away guiltily. "Oh I forgot about..." He glanced at her before directing his gaze at the bar surface.

"What did you do?"

"Remember that scarf you lent me last night?"

"Yes."

Newt winced. "I might have gotten acid on it. Just a bit!" He exclaimed at her disappointed sigh. "But I can fix it!"

"Newton that's the second scarf you've ruined, god knows how you ruined the first one." She replied as she wiped down the bar. "Both times you have been in close proximity to Doctor Gottlieb." She reminded him.

"I would be near him with no clothes on if I could-" He laughed at the face Mako pulled. "Not like that! Well, maybe a little like that. Yeah a lot more than a little." He cleared his throat. "But this time I actually had a good reason to turn all Alien okay! The guy had a _knife_. And I didn't want Hermann to see me all-" Newt gestured at his face and made fangs with his hands.

"I doubt he would be put off by anything aesthetic. I'm sure he just loves your brain." Mako insisted. "And you did save the Doctors life as well."

"Yeah but I don't make it a habit to go around saving people." He replied as he pursed his lips.

Mako looked thoughtful for second before shrugging. "What about that man you saved from that rabid dog? Or that robbery you stopped once? So why don't you?"

"Both instances I didn't really know what I was doing and why don't I what?"

"Make a habit of saving people."

"Because-" Newt stopped, looking stricken as he continued to think about. "That is actually a very good idea."

* * *

 Hermann stared blankly the black screen of his TV as he burrowed deeper into his blanket. He didn't have the heart to go to work today so he had used one of his many stock piled paid-vacation days. He almost immediately regretted his decision. He had absolutely nothing to do without his work. Hermann had tried to call his work but Tendo had intercepted his call telling him that under no circumstances would he work today. He had 'gone through a traumatic experience so you might as well buckle down and enjoy your vacation.'

Sometimes Hermann really disliked the man.

Hermann was considering whether or not to access his work computer via the VPN he set up a few months back when he heard someone let out an impressive cursing streak outside his apartment accompanied by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

Curious, Hermann got up and opened his door to peer into the hall.

Newton was on his hands and knees next to a box while he gathered an abundance of folded clothes and fabrics. He was muttering curses, his face slightly red from frustration. Catching his neighbor on his hands and knees left Hermann more than a little speechless. Hermann watched wordlessly as his neighbor caught sight of him. Both Newton and Hermann blushed deeply. 

"Are you going to help or what?" Newt asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Why should I when you probably didn't even hold it right and caused this mess in the first place?" Hermann asked, already on his way to help.

"Whatever dude why don't you just-" Newton cut himself off with a choked breathe.

 Hermann, meanwhile, stared dubiously as the strips of leather in his hand. Immediately his mind was thinking of what Newton would use them for followed up by  _very explicit images_ which had absolutely had no rightful place in his mind at the moment because Newt was  _right there._

"It's definitely not what you think, 'kay?" Newton snapped the leather away from him, shoving it back into the box as he stared at Hermann with wide eyes. He looked like he was trying to defuse a bomb. "I'm into... larping. I didn't want to say anything because, I mean, your probably into sipping tea and speaking in Victorian language so how lame would it seem to you that I would larp? Actually drinking tea with your pinky up and speaking in old Victorian is actually a lot like larping but whatever." Newton stared intently at Hermann, waiting for his reaction.

Hermann had kept his face carefully blank the entire time. He let out a sigh. "Alright. Whatever larping means." Hermann replied with a sniff and a slight blush. He really hoped it wasn't what he was thinking, because if it was...

"Oh man, have you been missing out." Newton said with an eye roll. The sound of some obnoxious tinny rap song started to play, making Newt immediately stiffen, his face turning red. "Shit, that is not what I actually listen to, I swear. That's just Mako's ringtone- shit she might get angry at me if I don't pick up hold up a sec- Hello?" He scrambled to  press the phone directly to his ear.

Newt let out a nervous laugh before nodding. "Yeah, no don't worry I got home just fine." He looked slightly embarrassed as his eyes flickered to Hermann. "Yes the fabrics are fine, I accidentally tripped... Mako. Mako. Mako no." Newton let out a sigh. "Don't worry Mak's, just 'cause I tripped _now_ doesn't mean it's not going to, ah, impede on my plans for the night so don't worry." Again, Newt's eyes flickered to Hermann.

Hermann tried not to let his disappointment show. Of course someone like Newton would be in a relationship. Or at least that's what he assumed because maybe... Hermann tried not to get his hopes up. But he could always ask. He would, he decided.

"Mako what did I just say?!" Newton shrieked, causing Hermann to startle. "I said don't worry. Anyways Herm's right here so I'll call you later. And _don't worry._ " He warned. He hung up with a sigh. "Goddamn sometimes she's worse than my mother." Newton complained.

"You didn't have to end the call prematurely on my behalf. You could have had plenty of time to talk to your... girlfriend." Hermann insisted, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

Newton watched him in horror as he uttered out a, "dude what?"

Hermann tried to quell the spark of hope flaring in his chest. "Yes, I assume that was your girlfriend on the phone, was it not?"

"No! Oh god no, Mako's like a little sister to me." Newton looked mortified. "And I'm pretty sure she has a thing with this dude at work but I'm not sure."

Hermann suppressed a relieved smile. "Well, either way I have to go. I have some work to do." He replied.

"Catchya later Herms!" Newt said with an enthusiastic wave.

"Please don't call me that."

"Whatever, you know you secretly like it when I call you that."

Hermann left, but not before letting a small smile pass his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I haven't really gone back and edited it yet so any mistakes are on my behalf. Thanks for anyone whose commented or left a kudo!


	3. Premiere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i realized that i left a scene out on the first chapter that was sort of kind of important? Anyways if you haven't read it its just where Newt spits kaijublue on the muggers knife. I realized that chapter two kind of doesn't make sense without the scene as well. I apologize.

o you are telling me you already have your costume?" Mako's voice was tinny and grainy coming from the phones speaker.

Newt nodded, even if she couldn't see it. "Yup. Its nothing fancy though, mostly things I bought from my trip at the shopping center. You'd be surprised at the things that you find in a sports store." He admitted with a sigh of admiration. His 'costume' was lying spread out on his bed and he couldn't help but admire it.

"I thought it would take longer..." Mako let out a sigh and Newt could already imagine her worried face. "Are you sure you should go out tonight? Maybe Doctor Gottlieb might pass by, you never know." She added.

Newton let out a noise from the back of his throat, picking up the phone and taking it off speaker. "Mako I know your worried but, kind of _don't?_ " He rubbed his cheek as he said it. "Look, I'll be fine. I'm just going to take my bike and ride around for a bit. It's nothing big." He added. He wasn't going to admit that he was going to ride around the shabbier part of town either, because really that would just be asking for it. Either way he didn't want her to worry.

"Don't tell me not to worry Newton. Maybe I should tag along? I can trade shifts-"

"Mak's c'mon, I'll be fine."

The other line was silent for a moment. "What are you taking as a weapon?" She asked finally.

"Gosh you make it sound like I'm going to burn down a school or something. But for your information I'm taking my hands." He said petulantly. He braced himself for the lecture that was coming. Of course Mako would worry about him not bringing anything, regardless of the fact that his hands were  _lethal weapons of mass destruction via evolution._

"Your hands don't count _Geiszler._ " She snapped.

"You offend me by improper usage of my last name but fiiiiine. I'll bring that aluminum bat I bought for you when you were a kid. I also have zip ties, pepper spray, and as a last resort a bread knife that I'll be keeping in my backpack just to please you Mak's." He said as he rolled eyes. Sometimes, a lot of times actually, she would worry about him. He tried not to brush off any of her worries.

There was another pause before Mako let out another sigh. She muttered something about how he viewed any use of his last name improper before continuing. "Fine. That's good enough." Newt let out a cheer before she added, "For now."

"Psh, alright mom." Newt replied as he began to change. Dusk was already here, and as far as he was concerned, it was time.

As soon as Mako had suggested it the idea had stuck to him like glue, so naturally he ran to a shopping center, buying everything that could possibly be worked into his costume. Mako had provided a box of old fabric (including the leather strips, because _wow great going Newt way to go you just embarrassed yourself deeply._ That was not a fine moment for him, he would admit _)_  Newt didn't have enough time make anything technical for his superhero alias, which he still had to make up a name for. At least when he got back he could probably throw down a few ideas and make a vague game plan as to what he needed to build.

"Anyways I'm getting ready for tonight. If you were serious about tagging along maybe I can make you a costume or something. We could tag team!" Newton said gleefully.

"Maybe some other time Newt, Sensei has need of me at the bar."

Newt let out a hum in agreement. "Alright. Good luck at the Dome."

"Good luck at being a superhero."

He grinned as they said goodbye. She was too nice to him sometimes.

Newt pulled on his pants, boots, knee guards, and a black face protection mask that made him think of the bottom half of a ninja cowl. He shrugged on the sweater and elbow high finger-less gloves (they went over the sleeves of his sweater, and his tattoo sleeves as well). He loved his finger-less gloves. The last thing he put on were his blue goggles. He looked into the mirror, surprised at what he saw.

He looked like a hero, or someone who could warrant that title, someone who could save other people. Probably. He still needed to get out and put the Hero Theory in use. His sweater was a deep grey, the only thing differentiating it from a normal sweater was the slash of bright blue fabric starting at his right hip and opening up to cover his left shoulder. Newt had added leather to the trim of the hood as an accent piece, trying to make it look a bit more professional and less like he was trying to play dress up. He would have to add some design on the back, maybe come up with an insignia that he could use.

He grabbed his bag which was originally a hydration backpack, taking out the water bladder and shoving in his supplies. He made sure to leave the handle of the bat peeking out (it wouldn't have been small enough to fit anyways so whatever) and closed the zipper up the the handle. Newt stared at his reflection for a minute. He let out a shallow breath before nodding at himself.

He grabbed his keys off the counter on his way out.

* * *

Hermann starts feeling more and more foolish the longer he stares at the search bar at the corner of his browser.

He had spent a couple of minutes arguing with himself internally whether or not to search up more information about the man that had saved him until he had finally hit enter. He automatically felt foolish for doing so, the search engine coming up with links to conspiracy theories and such. There was a news article here and there, but nothing credible enough to make Hermann feel as though what he was reading was really what happened.

Finally Hermann found something.

Someone had posted a forum thread talking, in extreme vivid detail that was also very  _accurate,_ that someone had saved them. Well, not technically. The person went on to explain that when they had been ten years old they had gotten lost after an accident (there was no details about said accident, but to each his own) and that a man had helped them get back. He was described exactly the way Hermann had observed the man that had saved him. Helped him. Whatever.

The forum spread out to a whole twenty pages. Hermann read it all. It surprised him, seeing how many people had been saved over the course of a couple of years by this one single man. One in Boston, another in Massachusetts, and many more located around the city Hermann was in. The very last post made by the admin of the thread was strange.

_I found him. Thank you to everyone who helped._

Hermann stared for at the two sentences in disbelief.

 This person had found him.

The man that had saved Hermann from the mugger.

Hermann's hero.

Just the thought of thanking the man was mind boggling. He had left in such a hurry, not to mention Hermann's nerves had been so... _frazzled_ to say the least. And Hermann didn't want to admit it but when he had taken the mugger down with nothing but himself Hermann couldn't help but feel... afraid? Afraid wasn't the right word. Intimidated perhaps. It was all so damn complicated Hermann almost wished he had actually gone home at the time he was supposed to instead of deciding that finishing up the project was more worth than any amount of REM sleep he most certainly needed.

"I, am an idiot." Hermann says, purely out of frustration but it defeats its purpose because automatically he wants to add 'No I'm not.' because really, who else could do the work he does on a regular basis? He's more than a bit over qualified for his job but he doesn't particularly care, he would rather do this job for the moment. The only thing speaking the sentence out loud has done is make him feel petulant and childlike.

Hermann straightens as if to demonstrate the fact that he hasn't just said that. He continues on with writing a message to the forum's i.e to tell them he just ran into the man whilst getting mugged and had personally wanted to thank him personally for saving him. He erased the message, wrote it again, erased it and rewrote it differently before sending it out with disappointed frown. The probability of this person showing Hermann's inquisition to the man that helped him was high, and for Hermann to appear desperate as a first impression was completely unacceptable. But the probability of the thread administrator even catching the message was low, considering the article was written more than four years ago.

Arguably, Hermann decidedly did  _not_  check his inbox obsessively why would you even suggest such a ridiculous thing? Either way he did try his best to entertain himself by browsing online scientific journals. It didn't work, if Hermann's wandering gaze was anything to follow by. He finally just gave up, closing his laptop and turning on the television while he pulled the blanket up over his shoulders from where it had pooled around his hips when he was on his computer.

Most of things on the television were about as amusing as watching two people make small talk. In about no time at all Hermann had fallen asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermann doesn't have his injury yet unless you guys already noticed. Also I apologize again but this time for the extraordinary short chapter.


	4. Bad Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this was a bad idea? No, what's he thinking? How can being a superhero be considered a bad idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and explicit language ahoy!  
> If you want to skip the violent part just skip all the way to the bold sentence that starts with Thank You. If you skipped it here the summary: Newt helps a woman whose being harassed by some guy and gets beat up in the process. Its a time skip from the last chapter but only by a bit so he's already out and about in his costume.  
> (also i did a bit of a nod towards Destinations Congruent With Things which you have to read because its amazing)

So maybe driving his motorcycle around the bad part of town wasn't exactly a good idea.

The force of the man's left hook sent Newt reeling, almost making him fall to the ground. Newt let out a grunt as the pain spiked though his cheek from where the man had hit him.

"You gonna try to interfere with my personal business again?" The man asked threateningly. Behind him, his girlfriend maybe, was shaking like leaf with a face as white as a sheet. She let out an stuttering protest before being told promptly to shut up. Newton would've spat in the dudes face if a) he didn't have the mask on and b) if his spit wouldn't almost quite literally cause fatal damage. He wanted to be a hero not a vigilante.

"That's... no way... to talk to lady." Newton said, wincing as he straightened up. He knew what he looked like. He was bleeding from a small cut on his eyebrow and his eye felt like it wanted to just take a day off like no right eye I need you today. Not to mention that he felt more battered and out of breath than he cared to admit. So much for being able to save several people alone in one night. Newt did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He curled his hands into fists and posed them in the closest thing he could get to a decent looking fighting stance.  
The man laughed at him. "If you want to get your ass kicked tonight then I can only oblige asshole."

"I'm surprised you even know the word." Newt hissed. The man, burly enough to make Newton a bit intimidated, made another move to punch him in the face but Newt automatically moved to avoid it. The best thing he could probably do was trust his gut on not ending up in a coma at the hospital. He dodged another punch aimed at his gut, and this time placed on of his own on the man's face. It was too quick, too light to do any real damage. His stomach dropped as he realized he had extended his arm too much. Newt crippled under the impact of the fist hitting his rib cage, falling to the floor with a racking cough as he struggled for air.

"You like interfering with other peoples business you weird freak? Huh?!" The man screamed as he continued to kick Newt in the stomach.

Newton worried his lip with his teeth aggressively as he tried not to make any noises of pain as he tried to grab the man's foot feebly. He the distinct sound of something plastic hitting the ground as he continued to grasp at the man's leg. The man gave him another kick in the stomach. When Newton rolled to his right side (trying to shield himself from getting hurt too much but it seemed a bit late for that) he felt something press against his arm. He turned a bleary eye to it, and it took him a second to realize what it was. The pepper spray. Newt grabbed at it desperately, scraping his fingers against the asphalt as he did. He sprayed it in the general direction of the man's face, not even bothering to look if he had even sprayed it close to his face.

The cursing and pained grunts told him what he needed to know.

"Ha...!" Newt exclaimed weakly as he watched the man scratch at his eyes over his shoulder from his position on the ground. The woman the man had been bothering rushed over to them, careful to avoid the man that was still clawing at his eyes. She wrapped an arm around Newt and helped him up.

 **"Thank you, thank you, thank you..."** She continued to repeat under her breathe as she helped Newt scramble out of there as quick as they could go.

"No problem... citizen. Shit...ungh." Newt let out a pained breathe. "They never... really tell you... _crap,_ how much it hurts." He admitted.

"You helped me when he wouldn't leave me alone though." She smiled brilliantly at him, making him feel just a little bit better. She looked at him uncertainly, her hand hesitantly reaching for his face. "Are you alright under there? It must be uncomfortable, here let me help you." She said as she went to pull if his mask.

"No!" He recoiled from her hand, shaking his head as gently as he could without making his head throb. "Mask. Superhero, identity." He added as he clutched his sides.

She nodded. "If your really a superhero... whats your hero name?" She asked curiously. 

 _This is good right? She'll probably tell people about this. Shit I haven't thought of a name quick quick think thiiiiiink_ Newton looked around frantically before blurting out "Otachi. My name's Otachi." He let out a wince of embarrassment. Otachi was the name of one of his plants (he turned into something of a kleptomaniac when he saw ignored plants that he would later steal and actually take care of) and he had actually meant to say something not as weird but it had been the first thing to come into mind.

The woman hummed in agreement, an elated smile on her face. As they walked (limped in Newt's case) she complimented his 'luminescent face paint and contacts' by which Newton assumed she meant his face.

When they were far away from the alley the man had been in she offered 'Otachi' a ride but he turned her down. When he made sure she got back to her car safely (it seemed more of a 'she made sure I was alright until she got to her car thing') he took his phone out from his backpack and thanked every deity and god out there for the fact that it wasn't broken.

He quickly skimmed the feed. He had thirty two texts and five missed calls, all from Mako. He opened the first five messages.

_newt something has happened text back immediately._

_Its really important and I can't tell you on text because that would be really anti-climatic_

_NEWTON GEISZLER I AM SERIOUS_

_DOCTOR GEISZLER IF YOU DO NOT PICK UP YOUR PHONE I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU AND I WILL LET RALEIGH SLAP YOU LIKE HE SAYS HES ALWAYS WANTED TO_

_that was rude but I refuse to apologize. I need to tell you something and it is really important so please answer the phone._

Guilt rolled in Newt's stomach, leaving an acrid taste in his mouth. He already felt bad for what he was going to do next.

He called Mako, and just as he had expected, she answered on the first ring.

"Newton! Where have you been? Did you run into any trouble? What happened?" She asked automatically.

Newt refused to tell her anything and instead told her to where he was and he was fully expecting her bring her truck because he couldn't exactly drive his motorcycle and would she 'please  _please_ get here soon?' Newt ended the call early, feeling another wave of guilt overcome him as he hung up on Mako's concerned questions.

Newt tried to calm down his racing mind, feeling something almost  _click_ inside like switch. He knew that when Mako pulled up he would look like he always did except, ah, a little bit more 'ruffed' up... Yeah she was totally going to freak.

Quickly making sure no one was watching, Newt slipped off his goggles and brought the hood of the jacket down. He shoved his glasses back on his face with a wince, taking off the mask, gloves, and jacket before unceremoniously shoving them in his backpack. He looked rather normal now, with a black short sleeve and his glasses. His face and his throbbing mid section was one of the few things that gave away what had happened.

Mako pulled up twenty minutes later. She leaned over the console and opened the passenger door, giving him a cold look. As soon as Newt got in he turned to her.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked quietly. The wrath of Mako was definitely not something you should take lightly.

She glowered at him, the look freezing as she saw his bleeding nose, split lip, and his black eye. The look that overcame her face reminded Newton of the people that always acted tip-toey around a frightened cornered animal. She cautiously leaned closer to inspect the damage. Her breathe caught as her gaze flickered to the cut on his eyebrow. Her demeanor was calm but something fierce settled in her eyes. Her hand twitched and the interior light went out with a spark and a  _pop._

"I will be coming with you next time -"

"Mako I'm... fine." She gave him a glare. "I'm alright."

"I will be accompanying next time. You will call in to Stacker and tell him that you can't come in for three days and you will spend those days _resting._ No Newton - I'm serious." She cut off the growing whines Newt let out as he leaned against the seat with a pout. "Are we clear Doctor Geiszler?" She asked tersely as she took apart the light that had gone out. She turned to him expectantly, dead light bulb at hand.

Newt swallowed thickly but nodded. "Yes. Fine." He let out a deep breath. "I agree as long as, well, you stop calling me doctor." He added. 

Mako agreed as she threw the light bulb over her shoulder and grabbed a new one from the glove compartment, replacing the one she had shorted out. "Where's your motorcycle?" She asked finally. Newt told her.

* * *

 

Hermann woke up with the noise of someone rapping gently on his door. With a yawn he opens the door, feeling just a bit too tired for his signature excess formality.

He's surprised to see Mako standing before him with a slightly pale face and with someone doubling over next to her using the wall for support.

"Doctor Gottlieb, if it isn't too much to ask... do you have a first aid kit?" She asked as nervousness seeped into her voice.

Hermann watched for a second as it took him a second to process what she had asked. "Of course. Come in, come in." He opened the door wider in invitation. Mako helped the man straighten and suddenly -

" _Newton?_ " Hermann rushed to the man's side as he made Newt look up at him. " _Gott_ what happened to you?" He asked as he wrapped and arm around his shoulder to help him into the living room.

"Haaaay..." Geiszler greeted weakly. His eye was swollen, his lip was slip, and there was tiny cut on his eyebrow that had already started to coagulate. He was hunching his shoulders, and seemed to be favoring his right side. He was a downright mess.

"What on god's earth happened to you?" Hermann asked as he all but dumped him on the couch before running to his kitchen to get the first aid kit without waiting for Mako or Newton to answer. He went back to the living room and sat down next to Newton who was slumped against the couch, his eyes closed. Hermann pointedly tried not to stare at his black t-shirt which was not only hiking up on his stomach, but also showing his vivid tattoos that Hermann probably shouldn't dwell on right at the moment because Newton  _was_   _bleeding on his couch._

"Alright, chin up. Don't go to sleep until I finish." Hermann ordered as he poured rubbing alcohol on a piece of cotton. Newton replied with a grunt, opening his eyes into a squint. Hermann moved to clean the cut on his eyebrow first, making the other man hiss in pain.

"What happened?" Hermann asked out of a lack of things to say.

"We ran into trouble when we were walking home from work." Mako replied as she stared at the ground.

He nodded. Hermann didn't comment on how Mako had refused to look him in the eye since she came here. He checked to see if his black eye was bleeding. It wasn't. Hesitantly Hermann looked at the cut on Newton's  lip. He dabbed a cotton swab with the rubbing alcohol before taking Newton's face in a firm but gentle hand and guiding his head a little to the left so he could look at the cut clearly. He cleaned his lip slowly and carefully, pausing once when Newt let out a groan of pain. When he was done he turned to Mako.

"Does he have any other injuries?" Hermann asked her. She looked thoughtful for a second before shaking her head.

"I'm right here, just ask me, jeez." Newt complained as he let his head loll back onto the couch. His eyes were closed as he said it, making Hermann snort in derision.

"You are in no state to answer any questions, medical or otherwise." He snapped. "And if your going to sleep on my couch do so in a normal position such as lying on your side like a normal human being." He added with a glare.

"We can try out a normal position tonight if you want." Newton mumbled tiredly, none of his usual humor present as he squirmed on the couch until he was lying down with his legs hooked over the edge of the arm rest and his head right next to Hermann's thigh.

"Don't be crude. We have Miss Mori over you absolute _maladroit._ " Hermann hissed as he got up from the couch. "Just ask if you need more space you complete imbecile." He added as he nudged Newt to lay down fully on the couch.

"Nnneah." Newton said noncommittally as he settled down into a more comfortable position.

Hermann glowered at him before turning to Mako. "Would you like something? Tea, coffee?" He asked politely, ignoring Newt's complaint of 'you didn't ask _me_  if I wanted anything.' She nodded with a smile.

They both moved to the kitchen quietly. As Hermann prepared tea for the both of them he cleared his throat. "What happened, really?"

Mako's eyes flickered to him for a brief moment before she looked at his hands as he prepared the kettle. Mako said, "I can't say."

Hermann nodded as if he understood. He didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't add enough detail for Newt aesthetically of when he's in hero mode. Basically the way I'm having it is that its like a demon thing kind of where someone blinks and their eyes change, yeah that happens and the bright blue markings fade away. Which I think is either a cool concept or a cliche one. Anyways...  
> Criticism? Feedback? Requests? Leave a comment!


	5. Message Received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the first part came out unintentionally poetic and in present tense, like what haha)  
> Also, Tendo and Hermann are total bros

Newton dreams in shades of blue with sepia soaked edges. He dreams about his mother yelling, his father sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He dreams that Gunter is there singing to him and telling him how special he is, he sees the strange woman confronting his father with an angry glare and a bitter twist of her lips that Newton swears he can physically see the malice in the words he can't even hear.

He hides behind Gunter.

He falls from a tree, breaking his arm. He dreams about the angry faces staring back at him in grade school. Newt dreams about the lake they used to visit, feels the sand between his toes. His dreams are tinged with a bright blue tone that sticks to his mind like a fly to a spiderweb.

And when Newton wakes up with a start, he feels his sweat stained shirt stick to him, feeling for the life of him like he missed something, like he's  _missing_ something right now.

He goes back to sleep.

 

Newton woke up, his back and stomach aching but warm. The smell of bacon was enough to get his stomach growling. Newt let out a pained groan as he turned over to his side.

"Oh great. Your awake." A derisive voice said from far away. Newt cracked open an eye to see the blurred figure of Hermann standing in the opening of the kitchen, holding a plate of breakfast food with his usual uncomfortable looking stiff posture.

Newton would have run joyfully to the plate of food automatically if he wasn't so sure that he'd just about keel over if he even tried to run. Instead he made grabby hands as he said, "Food!"

Hermann sighed as he wrinkled his nose at Newt, and that may or may not have made Newt's heart skip a beat because since when had Hermann looked so goddamn cute as he did now. Newt blamed his lack of food. "Eat at the table. I refuse to let you get my couch dirty." He turned back to the kitchen, making Newt roll his eyes hard enough to make them hurt.

"You should at least help me up like a gentleman!" Newt yelled after him as he slowly tried to get up without causing too much pain for himself. To his surprise Hermann went back into the living room, extending a hand out to help him up while he looked away to glare at the ground beside him. "Holy shit dude what anime did you get shit out of?" Newt blurted out as he took his hand. He idly relished the feel of Hermann's hand in his, even if they were a bit cold.

"You're as ridiculous as your taste in cartoons." Hermann stated, letting go as soon as Newt was on his feet.

"What dude? Anime is like, one of the best things out there, whats wrong with you?" He asked as he stretched, his hands clasped together as he reached for the ceiling. Hermann looked like he was going to reply but had stopped to stare pointedly at the hem of his shirt. Newt let out a smirk. "You enjoying the view?" He teased as he continued to stretch.

"What happened do your stomach?" Hermann hissed as he grabbed Newt's wrist to make him stop posing in what Newton assumed to be 'sexy pinup positions.'

He tried not to panic. "Its nothing, I accidentally ran into the corner of my table." Newton said as he teetered on the ball of his feet. Hermann's bony slender fingers were cold but definitely not unwelcome.

"Did you run into your table some 27 times afterwards then?" Hermann asked. He let go of Newt's wrist before he cold say anything else. "These are not 'nothing' Geiszler." Hermann added as he reached for the hem of his shirt but stopping himself. Newt worried his bottom lip before nodding to himself.

"Yeah so I got in a fight with a bear?"

"Stop lying Newton!"

"Fine! I got in a fight. With this guy."

Hermann eyes him suspiciously. "I doubt I'll get a better explanation than that any time soon. I'm going to go eat breakfast now." Hermann said with a nod as he walked towards the kitchen. He paused for a second before calling over his shoulder. "Newton... just know that if you ever need anyone to talk to..." He hesitated. "I mean, if this has anything to do with a relationship of yours, just know I am willing to lend an ear." He finished, basically hightailed it out of the living room, leaving Newton with a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

 

They eat breakfast without talking, mostly because Hermann won't let him talk with food in his mouth. Afterwards Newt had to excuse himself from the table to take a call. He answered as soon as he stepped into the hallway.

"Newton, are you still with Hermann?" Mako asked before he could even say hello.

"That's kind of a loaded question because we were never 'with' each other-"

"I meant physically."

" _Mako!_ "

"Are you still in the same room as him?!" Mako yelled with a frustrated sigh. Newt could already imagine her on the other line, flustered but with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"I'm in the hallway." He relented. A memory itched in the back of his mind, all the texts and calls he had gotten from Mako the night before while he was getting his ass handed to him in the alley. "Did something happen?" He asked.

She was silent for a second. "Yes something happened. Don't let anything slip to Hermann but-"

"Newton I need to know when your leaving." Hermann said as he popped his head out of the doorway, making Newt jump and slam his phone against his chest in panic. Hermann raised a thin eyebrow at his reaction. "Well? I don't have all day you know. I have work to get to unlike  _some people_ here." Hermann said as he glared at Newton.

"Oh screw you man. Working at the bar is totally a job." Newton bit back with a glower. "And I'm going jeez, just let me finish my call." Newt hissed as he turned and promptly showed Hermann his shoulder in a universal 'okay you can leave' gesture.

"Your such a child." Hermann chided before returning to his apartment.

Newt looked intently at the mathematicians door as if to determine whether or not it was going to open again. Hesitantly he put the phone back to his ear. "Mak's you still there?" He whispered.

"Was that him?" Mako sounded worry. Which didn't really make sense because what sort of news could make Mako worry over Hermann of all people?

"Is it Hermann? Did he do something?" Newt asked, glancing back at the door. He still remembered when Hermann had cleaned him up the night before, how his hands almost seemed to caress his face when he had cleaned his lip. Newt almost didn't want to think about how intently he had been staring at his lips, about how he had wondered if Hermann was going to kiss him and if he had would it have been good? Would it be like else they did? Would they bite, lick, and peck with the right about of vitriol and apology? Newt almost didn't really want to think about it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did." Newt heard Mako say as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "Remember before we met? How I told you I was looking for you online and I had made a forum to find out more about you?" She asked. Newt replied with a noise from the back of his throat. "Yes well..." She paused and waited.

Did she expect him to understand? What about the forum place thing she set up? What did this have to do with Hermann? That made absolutely no sense-

"Oh shit." Newt breathed. He still wasn't really sure. "Did he contact the forum? What did he do?" He asked. He paused for a moment, looking over his shoulder at the door with a grin.

"Yes he contacted me with a message saying if given the possibility he'd like to meet you to thank you personally. He's nervously polite." Mako said with sigh. "I still haven't replied. I needed to know what to say in case I replied with something you weren't okay with." She added.

"OH MY GOD MAKO THIS IS AMAZING I SHOULD JUST KISS YOU ON THE CHEEK AND GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST BEAR HUG EVER!" Newton screamed.

"I doubt Raleigh would be very happy with that but alright." Mako said and Newt could basically  _hear_ her smile.

"Your... boyfriend? Best friend? What exactly is he again? To you, I mean." Newt asked as he narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular. He had been trying to figure out what Raleigh was to Mako for the longest time but had never been able to correctly guess what was going on between them. Like the ancient proverb went; The world may never know.

"I still haven't replied and I doubt Doctor Gottlieb would appreciate the wait." She replied, smoothly dodging the question.

"Right..." Newt thought on it for a second, giving the door yet another glance. He let a smile slip as he said, "Tell him... tell him I want to meet."

* * *

Hermann had spent the better half of his morning trying to ignore how Newton had come back from his phone call much more energetic than he had before. He also ignored the smirks and smiles Newton had been directing at him when he thought he wasn't looking. It was frustrating and Hermann had come late to the office because he had been so distracted by Newton. Not distracted in the way he preferred to be but that hadn't been the point.

"Hey Gottlieb, how's it going man?" Tendo yelled from across the hall leading to Hermann's office, making him cringe.

"I'm fine thank you." Hermann replied as he slowed down once he caught sight of his friend.

"Hey, you get a slice of fine ass neighbor yet?"

Hermann made an indignant noise before staring dismissively at Tendo. " _Mr. Choi_ must I remind you that these comments are not ideal for a working environment." He paused before giving Tendo a smirk. "And someone who also participates in these crude conversations would probably say, kindly 'piss off.'" Hermann said flippantly, making Tendo snort.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no I didn't get laid pity me Tendo.' Your not the only one who can read between the lines Hermann." He replied, referring to the time Hermann had called him out when he had referred to Alison as 'just a friend.' He still hadn't gotten over it, even though pointing it out had landed him a date. _  
_

"Your regal social skills impress me every time Mr. Choi." Hermann said with another smirk. He waved Tendo away as he continued on his way to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short and really newtonian chapter isnt it? hmmm


	6. Meet & Greet

Hermann peered through the door leading out into the open rooftop while anxiety gnawed at him in the pit of his stomach. He had gotten the message right as he got home from work. They had spent the entire evening setting up the meeting, and Hermann had been a little nervous to meet up on the roof of the apartment building of all places. He'd been excited when he gotten the messages of course but now... what if it was some sick joke that the person on the forum had put up?

So now here he was, opening the damn roof of his apartment. This was ridiculous, he should just go back. "This is ridiculous. Absolutely _ridiculous._ " Hermann muttered under his breath as he pushed the door open. It was cold outside, the wind cutting into his sweater. The glowing lights from the city below outlined a figure leaning against the railing casually. Heart racing as he got closer, Hermann called out shyly, "Hello? I wasn't... ah well, hi."

This could go wrong. Oh so very wrong. The person perks up, and its at that moment that Hermann notices his ridiculous attire, and really, this entire evening could be summed up the both 'idiotic'  _and_ 'ridiculous.' Hermann's face flushed as he stopped in front of him not being able to say anything at all, instead choosing to stare his feet.

"Your Hermann?" The man asked.

Hermann startled at his voice. He was using a voice distorter. It would make absolutely no sense to use one unless... Anger flared up deep in his chest as he berated himself autom. Of course this was joke. What else could it be. Thinking otherwise was just him wishing it wasn't. Why else would this impostor dress up but to mock him for his complete gullibility. Hermann narrowed his eyes at the man before taking a step back, the gravel crunching underneath his shoes.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hermann hissed as he glared at the stranger. The man stuttered out a, "What? No-" Before Hermann cut him off. "I'm leaving." Hermann said, turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

"You hit the man with the briefcase. You thought I was going to kill him but I knocked him out!" The man said hurriedly. 

Hermann looked over his shoulder in surprise. After a second he realized that he had definitely and utterly 'fucked up.' So much for a good impression. Uttering a curse under his breath he turned around to face the man again. "M-my apologies. You can see how I thought this was a joke considering..." He gestured towards the man's outfit. Didn't this man have the decency to at least dress up for a meeting?  _He did save you from getting mugged though_ a voice whispered to him deep inside his head. Hermann shook away the thought.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I couldn't wear anything better but I'm trying something of an experiment." The man replied as he cocked his head. He held out a hand. "I'm Otachi. Kind of. Its a bit hard to explain without sounding bat shit crazy."

Hermann swallowed with a  _click_ before shaking Otachi's hand. Even with the gloves Hermann could still feel his warmth. It was enough to ground Hermann to the moment and think 'this is actually happening. Why is this happening?' Also Hermann might have held his hand a little too long. If Otachi noticed, he didn't say anything.

 Otachi cleared his throat before gesturing to the city below them. "Its beautiful y'know." He let out a sigh as he bent over slightly, propping his elbow on the rail to hold his hand under his chin as he did so. Hermann tried (and failed) not to look at his ass.

"Yes. Its quite a view." Hermann admitted.

"Sometimes I forget what its like to view the city from this height. It makes it look like a living organism from here." Otachi said with another sigh. He turned to look at Hermann, who almost choked on air from almost being caught staring at something that was definitely  _not_ the skyline. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes." Hermann said with an emphatic nod. "Of course. I wanted to thank you, from before. With the mugger." He hurried over himself, wincing as he realized how incredibly awkward he was coming off. This wasn't going very well.

"Oh. That was nothing. I mean it was something but... it was no problem really." Otachi said with a short nod. He shifted his weight from one foot to another before crossing and uncrossing his legs. He finally settled into leaning against the railing again but now. This caused Hermann to almost have a heart attack, considering how flimsy the old railing seemed. Hermann instinctively reached out, stopping himself right as his fingers brushed Otachi's sweater.

Hermann was vaguely reminded of that morning with Newton and his bruises.

"I wouldn't lean too heavily on that. It doesn't seem safe." Hermann said as he went to stand next to Otachi to peer over at the view.

"Oh Hermann, you know me, do I really seem like a careful person?" Otachi asked as he looked over at Hermann.

Hermann shot him a slightly confused look but didn't deem to give him an answer. Standing this close he could hear Otachi's voice as well as the voice distorter, making both sound distinctive but not enough for Hermann to quite catch what he might sound like without it.

"I still don't get why you did what you did. It doesn't seem very logical." Hermann said as he turned back to look at the city. "Why would you risk your health for a complete stranger?" He asked. He had been thinking about this since the incident had happened, the question keeping him up most of the night while he had watched over Newton (to make sure he didn't fall off the coach of course. There was surely no other reason as to why he would watch over his neighbor. No reason at all.)

"Well..." Otachi turned around to face the city. Hermann was sure he had inched closer than he previously was but he couldn't be sure. "I couldn't just let it happen you know. I would have stopped the person regardless of who it was being subjected to that crappy ass crime." He finished, gesturing towards the city below them to emphasize.

Hermann let out a smirk as he glanced at Otachi. "You _are_ reckless aren't you?"

"Oh, what gave it away?" Otachi asked. Hermann was sure he was grinning under the mask. Even through the dark blue lenses of the goggles Hermann could see his eyes and he swears that if not for the wind howling on top the rooftop then the other man would've heard his heard thumping in his chest by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter picks up where this one left of but in Newton's point of view.


	7. Meet & Greet pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I translated any German so all you have to do is hover over the text  
> On another note, I've been sick so if anything seems out of place or doesn't make sense at all leave a comment and I'll fix it asap

Newt couldn't help but continue to grin under the hood as he watched Hermann talk about anything. He wasn't really listening about what he was talking about, it was probably some theorem or an equation or something.  Either way he seemed more relaxed than he'd ever seen him. Which really wasn't fair now that he's thought about it because shouldn't Hermann be as comfortable around him as he is around 'Otachi?'

"Isn't it getting a little late?" Hermann asked as he frowned down at his watch (really? A watch? How pretentious.)

"Is it?"

"Its already one in the morning." Hermann replied with a sigh as he stopped leaning against the railing. Newton stopped himself from reaching out, to pull Hermann back closer to himself just to preserve the moment.

"Doesn't mean we should go yet. The city's not going to sleep so why should we?" He asked with a grin that Hermann couldn't see regardless.

"There's a fault in your logic. A city can not go to sleep so what your suggesting is sleep deprivation." Hermann replies without missing a beat. He's smiling again and Newt can't help but lean in closer to him wishing that for once he would be able to see his face just to react to the smirk he has on.

"Isn't that the best type of sleep?"

Hermann looks like a deer caught in head lights for a moment before he raised his eyebrows, looking down at Newton's body. "You know Otachi, you never gave me a clear answer as to why your wearing such ridiculous clothes." And goddamn yeah Newton's feeling slightly insulted that Hermann wasn't actually checking him out but rather checking out his clothes. At least that was something.

"It's a social experiment that I was curious about. I decided to try it out." He replied with a shrug. Newt gestured to his face and said, "You still haven't asked about my luminescent freckles. Or about the acid thing."

Hermann gave him a befuddled look. "Its paint, correct? And as for your saliva... well it has to be, ah..." He struggled for an answer as Newt scoffed.

"Don't try to look for rational explanations when there are none Hermann. Look," Newt took Hermann's hand and was about to lick it before thinking better of it. One, it was disgusting and two, he kind of had acid as spit. "Um, can you lick your finger real quick?" He asked. Hermann gave him a disgusted look. "Its part of the thing. Just do it, please." He pleaded.

Hermann attentively licked his forefinger with the most reluctant look on his face that it almost made Newt laugh out loud. Instead Newton grabbed his hand and rubbed the wet finger onto one of the luminescent spots that framed his face. He could feel Hermann try to pull back as he did so with a short protest but Newt didn't let him until after awhile.

"See? Its not paint." Newt said as he gestured to the spot he had tried to clean.

"Couldn't you have done that without having me lick my finger?" Hermann asked with a disgruntled look. Newt replied with a shrug. A small but heavy silence settled over them for a second before Hermann cleared his throat. "So everything, the spots, the acid, it's all... you? Whatever you are that is." Hermann said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

 _What the hell's that suppose to mean 'whatever it is you are?'_ Newt asked himself. "Yes, it was all me. Here let me reintroduce myself." Because he couldn't resist himself, Newt straightened up and offered a hand. "Otachi, part time super hero and full time human with a genetic issue I should probably look into."

He half expected Hermann to leave right then and there, or to at least roll his eyes with enough force to make Newt rub his own eyes. Instead Hermann took his hand with smile. "Hermann PhD, specializing in abstract maths. Nice to meet you Otachi." His hand lingered for a second before pulling away.

Newton wasn't really one to whine (that was a lie and he knew it) but he couldn't help but feel the unfairness of it all. Hermann liked Otachi who was Newton but Hermann didn't like Newton even though he was Otachi and it all seemed too  _complicated_ to even think about at the moment. Instead Newt gestured to the door leading into the apartment and off the roof.

"Well Doctor Hermann, I'm sorry for keeping you up so late. A man of your status must need his rest." Newt said with a grin. He gestured towards the door before offering his arm and tipping his imaginary top hat just for kicks. Hermann surprised him again by gently loping his around his and steering him to the door.

"I would invite you over, because its the polite thing to do since you helped me the other night and all..." Hermann said with a slight sigh. He looked tired and worn down. Newt knew what he was going to say and interrupted him with _'_ _hush.'_

"I get it. Its one in the morning and you don't owe me anything." Newt replied. "Anyways you should get going before you collapse. I'll be going down the fire escape. Since its a thing heroes do." He added the last part in answer to Hermann's questioning look.

Hermann smiled again, making Newton's heart beat just a little bit faster. "Very well. I guess this is good night then." Hermann teetered for a second before a look of determination crossed his face.

When he raised his hand Newton thought he might have gone to hit him and flinched, only to shiver when it snaked underneath his hood to rest on his neck. Hermann's fingers tangled themselves into his hair, tugging so Newton could tilt his head to look up at Hermann through his eyelashes. Newton was sure that his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Hermann's hand was cold, a stark contrast from how hot Newt's thrumming skin felt right now. Hermann stared down at him for a second before pressing their lips together.

Or at least as close as they could be. Even through the material of his mask Newton could feel Hermann's warm lips as they gently pressed against his, insistent and as heated as a closed mouth kiss could get. His breath was coming out in hot heated breaths, warming the air between them when Hermann had pulled back. Newton couldn't help but chase after him for a second before stopping himself. Hermann smiled down at him, a red flush dusting his face.

"Goodnight." Hermann said as he drew back his hand, letting it trail the nape of his neck before fully backing away from Newt. He walked to the door leading to the stairwell, throwing one last smile at Newt before opening the door and leaving.

 

He didn't even remember making it back to his apartment, didn't remember if anyone saw him. 

As soon as the door closed Newton collapsed against it, breathing hard. Every time he thought about the kiss with Hermann he could feel the starting of a panic attack start to come on. He felt dizzy, suddenly too hot as he scrambled to get the sweater and mask off. Everything felt too tight too goddamn constricting like everything was trying to hold him down and he couldn't help but feel like a cornered animal.

He fucked up.

He shouldn't have let Hermann kissed him, he should have stopped him but how could he when he had just wanted it so  _badly_.

Guilt washed over Newt as he closed his eyes, an image of his father sitting next to him while he lay on the couch. No,  _no not that right now please I don't need to think about that day right now_ he thought desperately to himself as he let his head hit the door as his breathing sped up. He still remembered how he'd gotten like...  _this_. This thing that forced him to separate himself from others since he was a kid. The guilt from kissing Hermann brought him violently back into the memory of himself lying on the couch in his childhood home.

 

_The light from the window was blinding even though it was already evening. His father was gently pushing Newt's hair off his sweat covered forehead as he tried not vomit. Everything was hurting, from his stomach to his heart. He couldn't think straight, the fever hazing everything, making it hard to concentrate on anything but the pain. Whatever it was that was happening to him, it was wrong. Something wasn't right and he felt it deep in his bones._

_Newton let out a whimper as he felt acidic bile hit the back of his throat. Jacob, his father, hushed him gently as he assured him everything was going to be okay._

_But everything was not okay. Newton bunched his hands into fists as he tried not to think about_ mutter. _"She said she was coming back._ "He whispered.

_"I know." His father sighed. "She promised me she was coming back too."  Jacob let the silence drag on before clearing his throat. "Illia brought back the lab results. He says your going to be okay and whatever... this is, its going to pass."_

_"He's lying." Newt gasped as another spasm hit, making his ten year old body tense as he gagged on the taste building up in his mouth. "_ Er ist ein schlechter Lügner."

_His father nodded, as if he knew as well._

_" Sie will mich nicht, deshalb ist sie weggegangen." Newt whispered as he shut his eyes tight, trying to ignore the hot tears pooling in the corner_

_His father didn't deem his observation with anything other than silence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of an explanation in the upcoming chapters.


	8. Just So You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been... awhile yeah. I'm sorry it took so long, and that its so short and completely non-actiony but I wanted to get something out there so you guys knew this was still a thing.

Its three days later that Tendo corners Hermann in the coffee room with a look in his eyes that's almost just screaming danger.

"Hello." Hermann greeted cautiously.

It was the wrong thing to say, if Tendo's narrowed eyes was anything to go by. "Alright asshole," He said, "What what happened?"

"Excuse me? What makes you think something happened?" Hermann asked with a frown. If there's a downside to having Tendo as a friend, it's that he can detect how someones feeling probably before they even realize their acting strange. Which can be pretty disastrous when it comes to keeping a secret or omitting the fact that you met up with that person who saved you from being mugged because  _really_.

"First, you took a day off. You _never_ take a day off." Tendo counted as he went. "Second, you came back all laid back and everything. You didn't even care that I changed your computer background to that frog with a cane-"

"That was you?"

"AND! And, you've been trying not to smile. Which is freaky. So what is it?" Tendo asked. He let the silence drag on until let out a frustrated noise from the back of his throat. "Hermann, my man, seriously I thought we were friends." He added, shaking his head remorsefully.

" _You_ thought we were friends." Hermann held up a finger, stopping Tendo's reply before he could even begin. "But since you are one of my less annoying acquaintances..." He cleared his throat before nodding to himself. Conscientiously checking the room to make sure it was clear, Hermann began to tell Tendo about the past few days. He didn't dare pause, unless it was to breathe.

When he was finished, Tendo stood stock still, making Hermann grab at the lapels of his overly large blazer self consciously.

"This is probably the correct time to tell me you don't  believe I'm crazy." Hermann said, making Tendo snort in amusement.

"I believe you, don't worry." And for whatever reason Tendo's jaw is clenched with a strange almost vindictive look in his eyes. "But I know someone else who needs to worry  _because they didn't tell me."_ He hissed almost to himself. He looked at Hermann with that almost manic gleam in his eye. "You know what, lets go to the bar. We can talk about it there!" He left without even waiting for Hermann to agree.

Hermann didn't want to know what _that_ was about.

* * *

Mako snatched the dish towel away from Newt as he tried to clean the bar again worriedly.

"If you continue to wallow in whatever self induced misery your in right now I will send you home." She stated sternly, crossing her arms as she stared him down.

With a scowl Newt grabbed the towel back, furiously wiping down his work place before he finds the courage to look her in the eye. "I am _not wallowing._ " He stopped cleaning before adding, "Wallowing's for losers."

"Not helping." Mako replied with a quick quirk of her head that usually meant she was about ready to push him out the door.

"Fine. Something happened. When I met Hermann, y'know up on the rooftop? Yeah. And now its all complicated and I can't even-" Its incredibly lame but Newt can't stop himself from pressing the heel of his palm against his eyes under his glasses like he'd actually be able to rub the memory away. "I don't even know if I should continue this, this thing that I'm doing." He muttered.

Mako looked at him solemnly, her face not giving away what she was thinking. She let out a sigh before taking the towel away again, gently this time. "Whatever happened, its okay-"

Newt let out a keen noise that should probably have been a laugh but he's not too sure anymore. "This is ridiculous. He's not even that good looking. He has this horrible shitty hair cut that looks like he cut it himself but without a mirror. It makes me want to just take scissors to his hair, seriously." He dropped his hands, looking at the beer taps with what he hopes isn't a lost look on his face because really, looking  _and_ feeling lost is the last thing he needs right now. "And talk about his _mouth_. It looks all..." He vaguely gestured at his face, shaking his head. "It looks _froggy._ "

Raleigh passes by, letting out a whistle as he hears Newt. "Sounds like someones in denial."

Newt glared at him halfheartedly before turning back to Mako. "I'm retiring. I'll never do the, ah," Throwing Raleigh a severe look he cleared his throat. "I don't think I can do the _thing_. You know what thing." He said quietly. He didn't think he could go back and use the costume.

Mako put a hand firmly on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze with a slight shake of her head. "Are you running from your job, or are you running away from Hermann?" She asked with a careful tone. Raleigh stared at the both of them with a lost expression.

Before Newt could think to reply with more than a frown the bell on the door rung, indicating customers coming into the bar. Newt almost choked on his spit as he saw Tendo and Hermann scanning the semi-crowded room for a free spot at the bar.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He breathed out as he continued to stare.

"Tendo! Looking good man, I haven't seen around for a awhile." Raleigh greeted the bow-tied man with a smile

"Allison's got me on a tight leash if you know what I mean." Tendo replied with a wink and a grin.

Hermann scoffed. "Oh please, as needs a leash to have you trailing after her." He retorted quickly. He glanced around the room before his eyes settled on Newton, who looked away as soon as he saw him look his way. Hermann excused himself from Raleigh and Tendo before making his way to the bar.

Mako glared at Newton before bumping him with her elbow. "I have to go take some stuff from the back." She inclined her head towards Hermann before narrowing hey eyes at Newt and discreetly looking back at Hermann before leaving.

As Newt watched her leave he had to hold back from whining. He turned to Hermann instead. "So... um... the weathers nice?" 

Hermann raised an eyebrow delicately. "I'm sorry is that a question?"

Newton almost dropped the rag he was holding. "M-maybe? I mean yeah dude. I mean no. It wasn't a question. An observation." He grit his teeth. This was a  _great_ time for him to feel socially inept. Absolutely wonderful.

"Calm down Geiszler, I was joking." Hermann said with a tight smile.

"Right. Ha. Jokes. I mean, great joke." Newt nodded with false confidence. This was terrible. He was terrible, was he always this terrible? He must have been because  _damn_ he could basically  _see_ it getting awkward. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other as Hermann gave him a look. Clearing his throat he asked, "So what will you be having today Mr. Gottlieb?"

Hermann narrowed his eyes at him. "Its _Doctor_ Gottlieb. And are you quite alright you seem too polite right now to be okay." He observed.

"You don't trust my greeting etiquette Herms? Why, I'm insulted, especially if its coming from someone who dresses like a villainous teacher from scooby-doo." Newt replied as he put a hand to his chest in feigned hurt.

"Of course I wouldn't trust you with anything at all, considering you've managed to get a fire started in your apartment on more than three occasions." Hermann snapped back quickly.

 "I've told you, it was important for my research!"

"And what research would that be? Seeing if you could make any type of food inedible?"

"That was one time!"

"That was _three_ times."

"Whatever dude." Newton stuck his tongue out at him before beaming at Hermann again. "What would you like to drink?" Then, as an after thought, "Its on the house."

Hermann gave him an uncertain smile before shaking his head. "I couldn't possible-"

Newton shrugged before cutting him off. "You caught me in a good mood. Plus, I kind of want to." He didn't mention that Hermann himself was the reason he was in a good mood.

Hermann smiled, and just looking at it made Newt's chest feel heavy in a way that felt like an elephant had decided to use it as a chair. He was completely, and totally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also all mistakes are mine, and I still need a beta reader so if your interested send an ask on tumblr at nootexperiment


End file.
